


Pete Wentz imagine *smut*

by just_another_killjoy_youngblood



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Smut, slightly Dom!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_killjoy_youngblood/pseuds/just_another_killjoy_youngblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in a band that's currently touring with fob. Her and Wentz are a "thing" and yeah sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz imagine *smut*

You awoke to an empty bed, frowning you padded out into the living room area. There was a note and the table telling you that he'd taking Bronx home to Ashlee and that he'd be back soon. Sighing you poured yourself some coffee and checked your social media.  
⌛Time lapse⏳  
You had a long day of writing and recording songs in the studio with the band, you missed Pete as you'd gone before he'd returned. You jumped when you felt a presence very close behind you suddenly. Pete was pressing you roughly against the tour bus bunk wall; before smashing his lips to yours. You moan in response. He pulls away, only to begin softly kissing along your jawline. “You. Me. Bed. Now!” he orders biting his lip seductively, his eyes smouldering. You nod, eager to continue. He lets go of your wrists and pushes you onto his bed. He proceeded to pull of his 'suck my Richard' t-shirt; you gaze at his beautifully tanned stomach. He catches you looking and smirks climbing onto the bed; hovering on top of you. He leans down and kisses you passionately, you feel his hands running down your sides, then back up; taking your t-shirt with them. You break away only so you can remove the shirt. You both fumble with each other’s belts. The only thing in the way is yours and his underwear. He reaches up to caress your sensitive breasts, groaning as you moan loudly throwing your head back against the pillow. He begins to press his soft plump lips to your skin, all the way down to your sensitive area. He takes your underwear in his teeth and gently slips them off. Next he unhooks your bra with one hand, his expression is smug as he does this; you giggle softly. He begins to pull off his own boxers, agonisingly slowly. He chuckles seeing your impatience, he tugs his boxers completely off quickly. He throws this underwear behind him, the rest of your clothes join them. He takes a moment to admire your figure before hovering over you again. He pushes the tip to your entrance, silently asking for consent to go all the way. You nod shyly wrapping your arms around his neck. He slams into you, causing you to both moans simultaneously. He pulls almost completely out, then back into you. He speeds up. You clutch at the now messy bed sheets, as he pounds into you. You can feel yourself nearing orgasm, and you can tell Pete is too; his thrusts have become less rhythmic. Suddenly you feel yourself peak and you come screaming his name. And just after two more thrusts he collapses on top of you, panting and totally spent. “I love you so much” he murmurs kissing you in the nose and lying beside you. He takes you hand in his, looking over to smile sleepily at you, as you drifted of to sleep.


End file.
